Episode 3853 (8th May 1995)
Plot Martin and Gail are horrified to discover they're in the caravan next to the Duckworths. Percy erects the Union Jack outside No.3 to mark the fiftieth anniversary of VE Day. Tracy grows despondent at the thought of life on dialysis and hates being dependant on Ken. Tricia is grateful when she's given bar work at the Rovers. Fiona worries about Denise's whereabouts. Jack doesn't enjoy being stuck in a field surrounded by children. Vera makes matters worse by volunteering him to babysit the Platt children. He gets them to play hide and seek with himself "hiding" miles away. The Wiltons are horrified to find Arthur the gnome missing. Derek assumes he's been stolen by Des or Steve. Gail begins to relax in the countryside. She tells Martin that she doesn't hate him just needs to be able to trust him. Phyllis, Percy and Betty reminisce about VE Day as a party breaks out in the Rovers. Pensioner Billy Williams calls, recreating a pub crawl fifty years ago. Alf lights a bonfire on the Red Rec. Vera worries when Jack stays out all afternoon and evening. He gets involved in a singsong at the local pub. Betty is startled to recognise Billy with whom she partied on VE night. Jack returns to the caravan site at midnight but can't locate his caravan. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Archie Wardle - Graham Rigby *Wally Llewelyn - Robert Blythe Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *12 Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *Dun 2 A T *Unnamed Caravan Park, Mold *Point of Ayr - Beach and Lighthouse Notes *First appearance of Billy Williams. *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to make way for Live for Peace - a Royal Gala in celebration of the fiftieth anniversary of VE day which followed. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Memories and surprises all round for evacuee Jack, munitions worker Betty, land-army girl Phyllis and Corporal Sugden, of the catering corps. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,610,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Ratings for this episode were adversely affected by its transmission on a Bank Holiday Monday which was also the fiftieth anniversary of VE Day. BBC1 carried extensive coverage of the nationwide celebrations of the anniversary. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD